


Universe

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 21 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that, once again, this is very short and probably awful, but it's already 10:20pm and I'm dead on my feet. I'll do better tomorrow, hopefully!

The moment Kurt stepped into the apartment, Blaine’s eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped open as he looked at Kurt, standing in the hall, soaking wet, with a sour expression on his face.

“The universe clearly wasn’t on my side today.” Kurt eventually said and Blaine took a few steps closer.

“I can see that.” He replied slowly. “What happened?”

“Where do I start?” Kurt took his coat off. “I forgot my umbrella, the subway broke down… So of course it’s raining.”

Assessing the situation, Blaine headed to the kitchen. “Want some hot chocolate?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154778414479/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
